liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciana
Luciana is a human female law enforcement officer who first appeared pursuing Kika, Fan Brightgrass, Milla Kramer and Ridley Elderstone on behalf of the Capital. She is currently a captive of the party after they ambushed her and Frederick. It was first unknown for what specific branch of law enforcement Luciana worked, and she listed the reason for the group's wanted status as "classified." She communicated with at least one other individual, her brother Frederick, over some sort of device on her wrist. Eventually the party learned she works for the Enforcers of the First Order, a secret government organization tasked with keeping the origins of the Barrier and Panterra a secret and destroying any information related to those topics. Personality and appearance Luciana has been described as having dark hair and eyes. She speaks with a British accent and often a playful tone, happy to engage in back and forth conversation with her targets - at least, until she gets frustrated. Luciana seems to rely on her brother Frederick to help her when her plans aren't wholly successful, asking him for help identifying Ridley's condition when he used Feign Death. Luciana seems to hold a grudge, getting especially wound up when dealing with Kika due to the tiefling's theft of her Ring of Dimension Door. She is not beyond threatening or even bluffing to get the results she wants. Luciana's alignment is lawful neutral. Items and fighting style Luciana has been known to use daggers (often poisoned) and a longbow in battle. She previously possessed the Ring of Dimension Door, but it was stolen by Kika during her first encounter with the party at the Temple of Bahamut. Biography Kika learned from Haven that Luciana was previously a street urchin. She connected with Frederick - also living on the streets - at some point, and the two became "inseperable," adopting each other as brother and sister. At some point, Frederick - having caught the attention of the authorities due to his bardic abilities - was approached by Enforcer guards and strong-armed into joining them to protect the group of urchins of which he and Luciana were a part. He and Luciana left with the guards, joining the Enforcers of the First Order. They were not seen again for several years. The party first encountered Luciana at the Temple of Bahamut when she arrived with two guards to arrest the group. Calumorn Drelrik was injured defending the party, and they managed to flee while he and the other temple residents held Luciana off. Kika stole Luciana's Ring of Dimension Door during their brief battle. Luciana reappeared in Khaldun, arresting Milla while the party explored the mines, then waiting for their return in their room at the inn. A battle ensued, with Luciana coming close to defeat until she threatened harm to Milla should the party refuse to surrender. Luciana escorted the party, in custody, to the local jailhouse in Leviton, where Ridley overheard her communicating with Frederick over her Sending Bracelet. She was not seen during the group's escape from jail, but Milla revealed she was in possession of Destiny. Luciana appeared for a third time at the Elderstone estate, but was fooled by Ridley's impersonation of his cousin Cassandra. She then waited for the group along the road from the estate to Cambarton, offering them a deal upon their arrival, which they pretended to take. Luciana expressed disappointment at not getting to try out Destiny in battle against them. She then escorted them to Oratia, arresting a group of Voiceless along the way, eventually bringing them to the Enforcers of the First Order headquarters beneath the capitol building. When the party revealed their noncompliance, she severely wounded Kika attempting to prevent their escape. Luciana and Frederick pursued the party through the city until the group sought help from the Voiceless, hiding in the gang's underground network of tunnels. The next time they would see the party would be an ambush, with the group deciding to put an end to the chase by capturing their pursuers. They were successfully captured when Kika put a dagger to Frederick's throat, causing Luciana to surrender immediately. Luciana has been a captive of the party since. Along the road to Ravenshire, Kika shot, killed, and fed to Bose a black eagle circling overhead, which was later revealed to be Luciana's animal companion.Category:NPCs